Amp
Personality/Mentality Little to no morals after what other people have put him through. He is at his finest when backed into a corner, as that’s when he thrives. Has an ego but knows when to wise up and stay quiet when he’s around his superior. Consistent, and strives to be the one at the top. He has a short temper but isn’t often found in a situation where he panics, and works well under pressure. He is firm and blunt, but around certain individuals he can be flirty. His survival instinct is very predominant in all of his actions though. He speaks in a calm manner unless angered. Backstory Lewis was born to a slave of a gang in London. The gang, known as the Crimson Brotherhood was a Japanese gang that was known for their cruel treatment of everyone and lack of morals. They terrorised London for a long time and matched the manpower of the police force, so it was hard for anyone to do much. They took slaves based on useful quirks, and Lewis’ mother was one of these unfortunate victims. Her quirk was electric based, just like Lewis’ and was used as a generator for the gang. When Lewis was born, they intended to take the child and train him to be a weapon, and was taken from his mother. When he was 15, he had been at peak performance and had been trained exceptionally. He was a force to be reckoned with and made a name for himself, and as a result of his good behaviour he was allowed to see his mother regularly. He grew frustrated with her treatment, and one day he mentioned it to the gang leader who said he’d take it in consideration. The leader had his mother killed, and then told him he was in know place to make demands before making him the generator. He suffered for 2 years, before a rivalling gang known as the Bolt Gang, a gang of electric based users raided the Crimson Brotherhood. Even while being outnumbered severely, they led a massacre of the gang members. They stumbled upon Lewis by accident, and just as they were gonna kill him they realised he was simply a slave, and one with electric based powers at that. They took him under their wing, training him over the next 4 years until a number of crimes were linked to him and he had to go on the run, leaving to Acropolis where he hopes to continue his crime. Resources An apartment in the slums. He has a lot of money and could easily get an expensive home but he likes to live near to crime so he can benefit from it. He also has a moped. Equipment/Weaponry Copper Knuckles, a form of knuckle dusters crafted specially for him so he can electrically charge them. Specializations Can speak Japanese and is trained in fighting, also having a lot of control over his quirk as a result of training for so many years. Quirk Type Emitter Electric Manipulation Lewis manipulates electricity, giving him a wide arsenal of attacks. He can charge up items with electricity, namely weapons. This allows him to shock users upon hitting them with said weapon, and it makes his attack 4kN stronger. He can only use 2 weapons at a time and cannot use his thunderbolts alongside it. Also, he must be making physical contact with said weapon(s). He can shoot thunderbolts from his hands with a range of 10 meters. These attacks deal 10kN and are very accurate. Upon shooting one, he can’t shoot another from the same hand until his 1 turn cooldown is finished. These move at 15 m/s. Lewis can absorb electricity, making him more powerful with the more he absorbs. This allows him to move faster, at a max speed of 22m/s (50mph) and after this 3 turn duration in which the power is active he is overloaded and must cooldown for 1 turn where he is unable to use electric based attacks. He is highly immune to electric based attacks, although not completely. Weakness Due to electricity spreading and losing charge fast in water, any water based attacks deal 150% damage to him. Also Overusing any of his abilities can cause malfunctions in his body functions due to electricity messing with his neural connections and network. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Villains Category:Villains